Who Gets America?
by LasagnaLover
Summary: This is a role play thing I did with HolyShitIt'sOozing. America has been turned into a child! Well what is the worse thing that could happen you say? Well haw 'bout the whole world fighting over him. See what could happen after a small plan turns into a BIG problem! /will not contain yaoi but will have maybe some brotherly love/ :3
1. Chapter 1

**This is a role play I did with HolyShitIt'sOozing. THANKS^^  
**

* * *

Today started out like any ordinary day. America woke up, got changed, had breakfast, and sat down to play a new game on his x-box. It had a bunch of his favorite things in it that included guns, fighting, and beating Russians. America reminded himself to thank Japan later. He was right about to beat the huge war ship, but then there was a knock-knock at the door that repeated over and over again.

"One minute!" America yelled to whoever was knocking. He sighed and paused his game.

Lazily standing up America made his way to the door. When he opened it up though he was surprised to see who it was.

"Russia what a surprise to see you here. uh, come in you want some soda?" America tried to make himself sound friendly because you know he was a friendly guy even if Russia totally creep-ed him out most of the time. Russia just gave his usual creepy smile and accepted America's offer of coming in. "Thank you America i was just walking around getting ready for the meeting next week when i thought of visiting you since your house is across from the hotel." said Russia .'Oh ya forgot about the meeting well good thing the conference is right across from my street heh, I'm so smart.' thought America. "So Russia what do you want I'm pretty sure that walking by wasn't the reason you came here." America said, he was dense but he knew Russia didn't like him since the cold war. Russia smirked oh well he could still go though with his plan.

"Is it a crime to see an old comrade?" asked Russia innocently. America narrowed his eyes, something wasn't right. "Na guess not," America shrugged, but he still didn't trust Russia. Thank goodness for Hollywood."Hey, how 'bout that soda?" Russia nodded and he showed him into the kitchen. America poured them both a glass of cola, the nominated #1 best drink in the world! He tried not to brag, but it was always to resisting. They toasted and clinked their glasses, America chugged his down while Russia only took a sip. "Now that that's over, I want to ask you a question."

America raised an eyebrow, "Hm because if its to become one with you, then the answer is and always will be no." Russia chuckled. 'We will see America.' he thought.

"No, no I wanted to ask you what it was like when you were a young one, when England found you for instance ?" Russia asked, "wasn't your real mother the old Native America personification?" America put down his glass, having a confused expression on his face. Sometimes he couldn't help showing his true emotions, "Why the sudden interest in my past?"

Russia chuckled "No reason just curious." America still couldn't bring himself to trust Russia fully, Russia noticed and thought this as a perfect opportunity to go with his plan to turn America back into a child. His plan was so perfect once he got America to try out the formula he would be a child and be claimed as part of Russia! He just had to make sure that no other country found out until America was officially his. "Hey commie!" said America waving his hands in front of Russia. Russia snapped out of his thoughts. "Geez commie you spaced out on me there." said America. "Imma get some more soda want anything?" America offered looking at his own empty glass. Russia shook his head. "Oh, America wait! why not try out my countries new soda that was also the reason i came here today." said Russia fidgeting in his seat hoping he wouldn't have to force America.

America's face lit up. "Oh boy really. Hahaha i knew there was another reason why you came here today you wanted to get the hero's opinion on your soda!" said America usually he would have been more cautious but hey he got to try out new things and America loves to try out new things!

America took the drink from Russia once he pulled it out. 'creepy how much stuff does he keep in that coat of his' thought America while chugging down the drink. 'hmm tastes pretty good' thought America he then started to feel dizzy he took one last look at Russia who was smiling as if he won something, before everything went black.

**LATER**

A throbbing pain woke America up as he shot strait forward. He grabbed his head. 'Where am i' he thought and observed his surroundings. It was pitch black, ok probably night. He was sitting on something soft and comfy, a bed maybe. In the darkness of the room he could make out two outlines, a drawer and a merrier and a door. America slowly lifted the covers and got out of the bed, standing on the cold hard ground. He looked around, walked quietly to the door, and pulled it open making his way down the hallway discovered outside. Creeping through the halls America spotted various things like animal heads, old weapons, and dusty looking pictures. Soon he finally found a case of stairs leading down to a different floor. America was just about to go down the first step when a voice reached his ears, "My, my what are you doing outside your room little one?"

He quickly turned around with a small squeak and looked up. The voice belonged to a tall man with silver hair. He was wearing a long coat, a pink scarf, and a childish smile. Innocent violet eyes peered down on him, "Wh-who are you and where am I?" The man's smile grew even larger, "I am Russia or you can call me Ivan and to answer your other question,I am going to take you to my home in Mother Russia."

America shivered, those violet eyes making him uncomfortable,"Why?" He now asked. This man, no he should call him Russia, blinked, "Silly, it is to become one with me." "Become one?" America repeated.

Russia looked down at little America the formula was a success it had erased any of America's memories and tuned him back into a kid. America on the other hand was confused over what that Russia man meant by becoming one, well whatever that meant it made him scared. Russia seeing America scared would have pleased him any other day but today he had to make sure America didn't run away. "Don't be scared um, little America everything will be better soon once you become one with me." said Russia picking up a still slightly scared America, and taking him to his home. Everything was running smoothly if only there wasn't a certain nation who happened to see the whole thing.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Thanks HolyShitIt'sOozing for the awesome 1st chapter! This is goin to be a multi chapter thing^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Now be good little one while Russia is away," Russia told the little American as he opened the front door, "I am just going to the store to get some groceries, I will be back ~da." He closed the door and was gone. Russia had been keeping the younger America at his home in Russia for the past two days. America hadn't warmed up to Russia all the way yet as he had hoped, because of the stories England used to tell of the cheerful youngster. Its was actually quite sad to see the little nation so nervous around him. He smiled to himself, no matter America would become happy once again under the rule of Russia in time. Russia just had to be patient. It was funny how things were turning out, he couldn't help but chuckle remembering the first day he had brought America to his home.

_two days earlier_

_"Ah, so here we are my little America." said Russia as he brought America to his home. Russia opened the door and ushered himself and the young nation inside from the blistering cold. Once he entered Russia took off his gloved and helped America slip out of the big jacket he had gotten him. It was freezing outside and he did not want his new colony to get cold (but if it was the older America then things would be oh so different). America seemed happy yet nervous to be out of the cold. Russia was still a stranger to him and something about the Russian was putting America on edge. He didn't know what, but something just was. When Russia had hanged America's coat up,America decided it was the best time to do some exploring. He sneaked away from Russia and crept up the nearest stairs, which were very large and swirly for the matter. _

_The man named Russia's (or Ivan's) house was VERY big and VERY mysterious looking. America quickly crept down the long hallway and tiptoed into the closest room that was open. "Wow!' he thought as he gazed in wonder at the old looking room. A desk was sitting in the middle of the room with bookcases lined along the walls. Documents covered the floor and desk almost like a mini sea. But the thing that impressed America the most was the pictures stretching across the walls. By the looks of it the pictures all seemed to have one thing in coming. They all contained the same man. He had golden blond hair and shiny blue eyes like him. The thing that was different though was that the man was wearing glasses. 'Who is that man?' thought America. _

_"What are you doing here?" America gasped and turned around, to caught up in his thoughts to hear his watcher. _

(Meanwhile...Present time)

Back in England, England got a call from Prussia much to his displeasure... "Hey! Meet the Awesome me at France's house. I have some news that could interest you, kesesese." and with that said he hung up without giving England a chance to respond. 'Uh what could that wanker possibly have that might interest me.' thought England. 'Oh well i have nothing better to do so why not go.' England got up and headed to his car to go to his least liked place... France.

_ ~Back to Flashback~_

"What are you doing here?" America gasped and turned around, to caught up in his thoughts to hear his watcher.

_"R-Russia...I mean Ivwan, who is thwat man?" He pointed up to one of the pictures. America's voice seemed younger and less developed which meant that the potion was finishing the effects. Russia went to see what the other nation was pointing at and paled slightly. It was America's older self, he was not supposed to be in this room. It could ruin the whole plan. Russia picked America, took him out of the room, and closed and locked the door. "That my dear America is an old friend," Russia said when he turned around, "he..went away for a while, that's all." America tilted his head slightly, "When will hwe be comin back?"_

_Russia smiled and patted America on the head, "Soon, little one, soon."_

_ ~present time~_

America sat on one of the old chairs, bored while Russia was away. He didn't like Russia that much, but he was better then being alone. Besides, once Russia did bring him out to see sunflowers (which was his favorite flower) and it seemed that they were Russia's favorite to. Maybe he could surprise Russia with sunflowers and they could be better friends? YA! America hopped down from the chair and ran to the door. Picking sunflowers would make Russia seem less scarier. Reaching for the handle he opened the door. He wasn't planning on though it swinging open and he definitely didn't plan on there being a scary looking girl demon at the other end of the door.

"You aren't my-!" It didn't get to finish it's sentence though as America slammed the door in its face and ran.

'Who was that scary girl!' America thought as he ran to hide from her. Who ever it was she scared him even more than Russia did when he first saw him. America ran to the kitchen and hid in one of the cabinet hoping that the scary girl would leave and Russia would come back, as crazy as that sounds at least with Russia he was safe from demon girls. America was pulled out on his thoughts when the girl slammed open the cabinet and looked at him with a glare. "Where is my BROTHER!" She said with venom dripping with every word.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Ohhhhh, now America's gonna get it. Never mess with a angry Belarus^^ Thanks for the reviews and thanks HolyShitIt'sOozing for doin another awesome chapter with me;D  
**


End file.
